


Worth A Shot

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, They just seem so sweet together...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie had never imagined getting asked out by a ghost, even if it was only a half one. But after everything she had learned in the last few months, maybe they could make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Shot

Well, this was awkward. 

Valerie rarely dated. She had only dated a few times back when she was in the A-list, and had only dated Danny since. Well, Daniel Fenton. She kind of had to specify now. 

"Will you go out with me?" Asked the person in front of her, pleading eyes looking up at her hopefully. The glowing, gloved hands extended a box of chocolates to her - and considering this person's bottomless pit of a stomach, it showed true determination that the box made it to her uneaten. 

She had never even considered dating a ghost before, even just a half one. Up until the last couple months or so, she hadn't though they could be anything but evil. She had been proven wrong many times since though, and maybe that was why this didn't really seem all that unappealing. Still, wasn't there an age difference?

"Danielle, how old are you exactly?" 

"Um, physically? 13. I know I'm a little young..."

"And mentally. I don't know how aging works with a halfa. For all I know, you could be 28 and aging unnaturally slow." She wasn't sure, but she thinks she heard a muttered, "I wish."

Danielle Phantoms eyes had been screwed shut for a while now, partially from embarrassment but mostly from shame. Shame over what, Valerie wasn't sure. Was she really that old?

"Don't make me say it, I'm not the age I look and it isn't fun. At least Danny got to look the same age, but I'm...a bit different." Her eyes were open now, but pointed towards the far away ground. She avoided any direct glances at or from Valarie.

"I need to know what I'm getting into before I try to date you. It wouldn't be a very stable relationship with that kind of a secret, now would it? I know from experience that secrets can rip a budding relationship to shreds." She mentions wistfully, thinking back to sweet Danny Fenton.

"So I have a chance?" Danielle finally glances up, though not at her eyes.

"Maybe. Age first, then we'll talk." 

Danielle closer her eyes again and inhales. "Ayearandahalf." 

Valerie blinks.

"What was that?" 

"Um, I'm...a year and a half old. Okay, it's not what you think! Well, maybe it is, I'm not really sure what you're thinking but - anyway! I'm a clone, okay? That's why I was unstable when you met me. Vlad cloned me off Danny. He wanted a perfect replica to raise as his own and instead he got me. Defective, young, female me. I have parts of Danny's memories and personality, but not all of it, and as such Vlad easily manipulated me until Danny came to my rescue. I've only really been alive -dead, whatever- though for a year and a half. I only got part of Danny's physical traits as well. I only got the X chromosome, I only got part of his age-"

"Is that why you're a halfa and he's not? Is it because you only got part of his...ectoplasm? Death energy?" Valerie asks, both confused and curious. This was all...new, and really confusing, and definitely not what she expected as an answer to the age question. Still, this was important -to both her and the Danny's- so she tried to stay calm and listen. Danielle looked uncomfortable at the question though.

"No, um, that's a different problem; and his secret to tell, not mine. Anyway, I was unstable like the other clones because of only being part of him, so I slowly keep deteriorating as time passed. When I met you, I was the last clone left and nearly done for. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and Danny and his da-I mean the Fenton's ghost serum thing. That's not why I like you though! I like you because you are funny, and strong willed, and stubborn, and can be sweet when you want to and-" Valerie covered her mouth with a hand to cut off her rambling.

"Okay, okay. I understand. You like me, and your past is f-ed up - who's isn't these days? Still, it's not like you're insanely older than me, and though I might feel a bit like a pervert at times for this - yes, yes I'll go on a date with you. Let's just...take it slow though, okay? And maybe you can explain this a little better later, preferably somewhere more comfortable?" Valerie glanced up, looking a bit hopeful. 

They were both stubborn, and both had goals and obsessions that would keep them busy and separated for the most part. But maybe that was why they could make it work. They both understand what it's like to be busy and underfed and sleep depraved. They know how to compensate when their partner is short on time. Also, as a half ghost, Dani was one of the few people Valerie couldn't endanger by ghost hunting - she was already in danger on her own anyway. And Dani would age. If Valerie was patient, they would both be legal in 3 years. And Dani was nice. She was sweet and goofy and innocent - that last bit suddenly making a lot more sense. They also both loved games and movies. Valerie could imagine them making it last if they both truly tried. So...worth a shot.

Dani's face had lit up at her response. "I would love to. So, how about tomorrow at 8? Meet you at the theatre?"

"Sounds perfect." Valerie responded before waving goodbye. Yeah, definitely worth a shot.


End file.
